


Stiles Stark, Avenger

by Guardianwolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianwolf/pseuds/Guardianwolf
Summary: My take on what the MARVEL universe might be like if Stiles Stilinski from Teen wolf was there and was something far more complicated than a normal human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to the MARVEL universe or Teen Wolf.

“Agent Stilinski”, Stiles hears someone calling his name.

“Yes, Sir”, Stiles answers standing to attention.

“We’ve discussed this before haven’t we agent”, the older agent muses as Stiles follows protocol.

“Yes, Sir. I agreed to be at ease when you call me by my first name”, Stiles smirks back.

“Always such a smart ass. Never change”, the older man smiles. “I have an assignment for you. This is a long one. Last night the Tesseract was stolen.”

Stiles takes the offered file and begins briefly skimming it as he asks, “And who took it from us?”

“This man”, Agent Coulson informs him taping a picture of a raven haired pale man dressed in green. “His name is Loki. Director has cleared your access to project Hammer, feel free to read the files. There is a small amount of information available about this guy.”

“Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor”, Stiles hums. “God of mischief, tricks and illusions. Born on Jotunheim he was abandonded as child before the Allfather Odin, Thor’s father took pity on the baby and took him in and raised him as a son.”

“How do you know all this?” Agent Coulson asks hesitantly.

“Have you forgotten who you are talking to?” Stiles laughs. “I’m like the biggest nerd possible when it comes to myths, legends and mythology. Of course that includes Norse mythology.”

“I knew brining you aboard on this was mission was a good decision. Congratulations Agent Stilinski as of now you are officially promoted to level 8”, Coulson smiles warmly at his young prodigy. “The Avengers initiative is being activated, information inside. You will be the team’s liaison with SHIELD.”

“I’m heading out to pick up one of the members now. You’re in charge until Agent Hill returns”, Coulson reaches out and squeezes Stiles shoulder. “I know you’ll do a great job.”

Stiles breathes deeply as his superior left him. Okay it was official. He is now offically way in over his head. He’s just been promoted to a seriously high position within the world’s greatest intelligence organization. On top of that one of his relatives has just declared war on the planet. He needs a moment to breath.

________________________________________

Stiles is sat at the conference table when Coulson finally returns. He trades a quick tense smile with his boss before returning to the files he is pouring over. Moments later Stiles hears their guests arriving and begins collecting up his files into a neat stack. Looking up Stiles eyes are instantly drawn to the blonde gentleman looking around the bridge with wide eyes. Steve Rogers is every bit as breath taking as the photos suggest.

“Gentleman”, the director greets his guests. Stiles watches in amusement as the captain gives the director a ten dollar bill. “Doctor, thank you for coming”, Fury greets Banner by reaching out to shake the guy’s hand.

“Thanks for asking nicely”, Banner replies. “So, how long am I staying?”

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the wind”, Fury tells the doc.

“Where are you with that?” Banner asks. Fury points to Agent Coulson who is in charge of locating the Tesseract and Loki via a face trace.

“We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet”, Coulson informs him. “Cellphones, laptops. If it connects to a satellite its eyes and ears for us.”

Stiles notices the disapproving scowl that briefly flashes upon the super soldier’s brow but puts it aside for the moment as he continues to follow the conversation. 

“We’re still not gonna find them in time”, Agent Romanoff mumbles from her crouched position by the agent’s terminal that runs the Barton face trace.

“You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Banner asks.

“How many are there?” Fury replies.

“Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and to calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Banner says rolling up his sleeves.

“Agent Romanoff would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory”, Fury nods.

“Come on Doc, you’ll love it. We got all the toys”, Natasha smiles as she leads the man out off the bridge. Stiles returns to his files as the bridge quietens back down. Only half his attention is on the files though. The other half is watching his boss fawn over the super soldier like a love-sick schoolboy. It’s amusing since Stiles is one of the few agents that knows about his secret relationship with Agent Barton. Stiles knows Phil would never cheat on Clint but his infatuation with his idol sure looks like lustful romance to the untrained eye. The captain seems slightly uneasy as well but Stiles isn’t sure if that is due to the fact another man is apparently unintentionally hitting on him or if he is just unused to the revered worship he is being given.

“We’ve got a hit. 69%”, comes agent Sitwell’s voice from his station. Agent Sitwell is the one running Loki’s face trace. “Cross match at 79%.”

“Where is he?” Coulson inquires.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse”, Sitwell replies. “He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain you’re up” Director Fury tells the super soldier who nods. “Agent Stilinski you’ll be going with the captain. Captain this is Agent Stilinski one of our best and brightest. He’s your liaison with SHIELD. He’ll show you to the armory where you will find the new uniform waiting for you.”

Stiles stands and offers his hand to the blonde man before leading him towards the armory.

“That was quite the introduction back there”, the super soldier comments when they’re away from prying ears. Stiles can’t help the blush that reddens his face.

“Thank you. I just hope I deserve it”, Stiles thanks the man beside him. “And I’d like to apologize for earlier. I’m sorry if my boss made you feel uncomfortable. He’s just a really big fan. He wasn’t hitting on you… not that you’re not worth hitting on… I mean… okay I’m just going to keep quiet.”

Stiles blushes even harder and looks down at his feet hiding his face as the captain chuckles beside him after a moment of looking confused. “I’m going to take that as a compliment, Agent Stilinski.”

“Here we are”, Stiles offers as he opens the door to the armory. “I’ll wait just out here. When you’re ready we’ll get you to the jet. And please call me Stiles.”

“Only if you call me Steve”, the captain replies with a smile before the door closes between them.

________________________________________

“Look to your elder people”, Loki instructs the terrified populace kneeled before him as he levels his staff. Stiles bites down on his lip as he surveys the scene before him. Damn things are not looking good. There is no way Steve can make it down there in time to stop Loki. Perhaps it’s time Stiles stopped hiding and did something. After all it would be a miracle if he completed this assignment with out anyone learning his secrets.

“Let him be an example” Loki continues as he fires an energy blast at the old man. Steve has jumped from the plane, but Stiles can still see he will never make it in time. Raising a force field around the man Stiles decides to play dumb until such time they realize what happened. The light blue energy smashes into his force field and it shatters. Stiles has never felt such powerful blasts; if he wasn’t already sitting he’d be staggering around on his feet at least from the feedback. As it is he shakes his head to clear the fuzziness, noticing Natasha watching him from the corner of her eyes.

“You know the last time I was in Germany”, Steve tells Loki below them, “and I saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing.”

“The soldier. A man out of time”, Loki sneers. Stiles can see even from here the slight twitch the man gives. Evidently his force field has rattled the Asgardian slightly. Not something he expected Stiles supposes.

“I’m not the one who is out of time”, Steve remarks as Natasha aims the jet’s gun at the Asgardian. 

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down”, Natasha says over the PA system. Stiles sees the twitch and knows exactly what Loki is planning to do perhaps as quickly as the self-proclaimed god does himself. Sighing again and raising another forcefield this time over the jet and stronger, Stiles resolves to take Natasha aside before she can report to Fury. Maybe he can convince her to keep this a secret. The idea that she might have leverage over her own friend might be enough to convince her. It’s the captain he has to worry about. Stiles feels the energy blast hit his force field again but it’s so much weaker he barely even winces. Before Loki gets the chance to launch another blast Steve is already on him.

After launching his shield at the Asgardian Steve moves into close range and tries to overwhelm the man with hand to hand combat. Anything to keep him from using his spear and those energy blasts. Steve doesn’t understand where the green force fields keep appearing from but it’s a question for later right now his priority has to be to capture the man he is locked in combat with. Steve mentally scolds himself when he finds himself on his hands and knees with the butt of Loki’s spear to the back of his head. His momentary distraction was enough to give the other man an opportunity.

“Kneel”, Loki growls at him.

“Not today”, Steve breathes back as he knocks the spear away and goes back to the fight. Damn it no one told him these Asgardians were super strong and durable. He’d been hoping his enhanced abilities would turn the fight in his favour. Steve looks around in confusion from his spot on the ground when the PA system of the jet begins playing rock music. A moment later Loki is sent flying as a red and gold blur lands beside the Steve and aims a lot of high tech weapons at the Asgardian.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games”, Tony Stark tells Loki. Stiles watches as his relative’s golden armor melts off his body into nothing and he holds up his hands in surrender. Something doesn’t sit well with him. Loki is a fighter. He may not have the same strength as Thor but according to all the myths he uses his smarts, his speed and his agility to make himself just as lethal.

Stiles sighs again. Damn it, he just can’t catch a break today can he? First his Asgardian relative turns up causing chaos and now his only living human blood relation shows up. Stiles was hoping he could have a quiet word with his brother in private. He still hasn’t worked out just the right way to tell Tony that he works for SHIELD. It’s not been that long really only around four years since he joined up and only two of those Tony has even known about SHIELD.

Stiles realizes he must have been lost in his thoughts longer than he assumed because Steve is there squeezing his shoulder as he asks, “Hey are you alright?”

“I’m fine Steve just a little headache. Something tells me its about to get a whole lot worse too” Stiles grimaces as Tony whirls around to face him the moment he hears his voice. Tony gapes at him with the Iron Man face plate up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony demands incredulously. “What is he doing here?” Tony repeats to the rest of the jet.

Before Stiles can answer Steve is defending him, “What do you mean? Agent Stilinski is the agent liaison for SHIELD.”

“For SHIELD? Stiles tell me you don’t work for SHIELD”, Tony demands furiously. “How long?” he asks in a smaller broken voice.

“Four years”, Stiles whispers awkwardly.

“So you mean before I even became Iron Man you’d been working with them?” Tony spat. Stiles grabs Steve’s arm as he goes to step forward and protect him.

“When you were kidnapped I used every resource SHIELD had to try and locate you”, Stiles muses softly. “Nothing worked. And then you came out to the world as Iron Man and SHIELD got involved. You made it clear to me what you thought the day after they contacted you. I didn’t want to feel your disappointment when you learned who I worked for.”

“Stiles I could never be disappointed by you”, Tony exhales heavily but is speaking softly now. “I wish you had told me though kid. I’m sorry if some of the stuff I said made you feel bad. I never meant to trash talk you.”

“I know”, Stiles sniffs refusing to let tears fall in present company.

“So I’m guessing you two know each other”, Natasha mumbles from a few feet to Stiles left. Stiles can’t help the strangled chuckle that falls from his lips.

Tony chuckles dryly as well as he replies, “Yeah I guess you could say that. The kid is my half brother after all. He might have you folks at SHIELD fooled but his true last name is Stark.”

Stiles laughs internally as he sees both Steve and Natasha gaping at him like a fish out of water. After a moment Stiles notices Steve and his brother moving away for a semi private conversation and decides now is as good a time as any to have his own chat with Natasha. Relieving the pilot, Stiles takes over as he glances at the red head in the co-pilot chair.

“Can we keep what happened earlier between just us for now?” he asks timidly. He doesn’t miss the quick glance thrown his way.

“I won’t say anything about your Stark status but do you really think the boys will keep it quiet”, Natasha remarks coolly. Stiles can tell she is playing with him. She knows what he really was asking but is forcing him to come out and say it.

“You know that wasn’t what I was talking about”, he chides her. “I’ll explain everything later but for now I think it would be best if we kept things between just us.”

“As you wish”, Natasha nods. Stiles sighs in relief as he looks over his shoulder to see both Steve and Tony heading back towards the front of the jet. “So what did you boys discuss?”

“I was just asking Capsicle here how he is so agile in his old age”, Tony informs them ignoring the outraged look on his brother’s face.

“Please tell me you didn’t!”, Stiles groans already knowing with Tony it is more likely than not true.

“Hey where has all this come from?” Natasha frowns as the jet is suddenly surrounded by a thunder storm. Stiles freezes as he hopes he is wrong. Don’t tell him Thor’s here as well. Just what he needs two Asgardian relatives sticking their nose in. 

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Steve asks Loki.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows”, Loki answers honestly as Stiles snorts. Yeah, he can imagine. The thump above them removes any doubt from his mind. Tony is already opening the hatch to see what the noise was.

The moment it opens there is Thor standing in a classic defiant pose as he throws his hammer at Stiles' brother. The hammer collides with Tony who is knocked back into Steve. Meanwhile Thor grabs his brother by the front of his garments and recalls Mjolnir with an outstretched hand. Whirling it around he quickly launches himself into the blackness of the stormy night weather before either Tony or Steve can recover from their sprawled on the floor positions.

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha frowns. “Do you think he’s friendly?”

“That’s Thor. He was the Asgardian we found down in New Mexico”, Stiles informs her, but the guys miss it as they’ve already begun their own heated discussion.

“Take over”, Stiles calls to the pilot as he vacates his seat. He can’t believe he is considering doing this, but he can’t let Thor take Loki away. Loki is the only one who knows where the Tesseract is. He also needs to know what Loki did to brainwash Agent Barton and the others. Yes, Steve and his brother can probably handle things but Stiles doesn’t dare test his luck this time. Not when the fate of the world might hang in the balance.

“Stark we need a plan of attack”, Steve yells as Tony moves towards the hatch intent on pursuing Thor.

“I have a plan. Attack!” Tony states before he flies away.

“Cap, I’d sit this one out”, Natasha suggests as Steve grabs a parachute getting ready to jump.

“Can’t see how I can”, he remarks as he straps the thing to his back.

“These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods”, Natasha warns him.

“There’s only one god ma’am and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that”, Steve replies before nodding to them both and jumping.

“Natasha I’ll make sure nothing happens to Loki. We will get Clint back. Wait for my signal”, Stiles instructs as he too turns to jump.

“Wait! Are you crazy?” Natasha yells after him as she notices he doesn’t even have a parachute unlike Steve.

“Circle around and find somewhere to land”, Stiles instructs his fellow agent through the communication device as he glides softly through the air after Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looks down on the scene beneath him as he glides through the air with practiced ease. His brother and Thor are bashing each other around while neither one is in a position to overpower the other. Steve’s parachute must have got caught by the winds as he is landing a short distance away. That only leaves Loki who is sitting a top a rocky precipice looking down upon the fight. Or at least he was until he turns to glare at Stiles. Stiles sees something in those cold eyes for a moment that looks briefly like jealousy.

“You’re far more than you seem at first”, Loki compliments him when he gets close enough to hear him.

“On the contrary. I’m just me. Always have been and always will be. I can’t help it if people constantly underestimate me”, Stiles replies with a smirk. “Now why don’t you just sit back and enjoy the show until the Captain gets here? As soon as this is all straightened out you’ll be back on your way to SHIELD.”

Loki throws him a dark look but does turn his attention back to the fight. Thor’s just been floored by Iron Man who swept his legs out when he activated his repulsors and hit him in the ankles at full speed. Tony flies up behind Thor and delivers a solid punch to the jaw just as Thor turns towards him. Then out of nowhere the Captain’s shield hits them both in the head before returning to its owner who is stood above them on a log.

“Hey! That’s enough”, Steve calls out in his commanding tone which Stiles finds sends shivers down his back, the good kind. “Now I don’t know what you plan on doing here…”

“I’ve come to put an end to Loki’s schemes”, Thor bellows at Steve.

“Then prove it. Put that hammer down”, Steve tells Thor.

“Ah, yeah…no. Bad call Cap. He loves his hammer”, Tony tries to warn Steve only to receive a back handed swing to the face. Stiles watches as Tony smashes through a couple of trees before hitting the ground.

“You want me to put the hammer down?” Snarls Thor as he leaps the distance between himself and Cap raising his hammer for a mighty downward swing.

Stiles decides enough is enough. Steve maybe a super soldier but the Caps just had to fight Loki in Stuttgart an hour ago and to take a blow from Thor like that has got to hurt even if it strikes his shield which Stiles sees Steve raising up to block the hammer. So Stiles decides he may as well let his last secret out of the bag. Using his magic he suspends Thor in midair with a glistening green glow before he grabs Loki's form beside him and flies the both of them down to the assembly gathered below.

“Let me down from here!” Thor roars. “Who dares use sorcery on a prince of Asgard?”

Steve after failing to register the blow he came to expect is peeking out from behind his shield to see his attacker frozen in the air a couple of feet from him. Tony is walking over towards the group. Still the greatest shock for Steve comes from looking over at Loki’s position. He’d noticed earlier but didn’t stop to think about it. How did their SHIELD liaison manage to get down here so quickly? Now he changes that question to how in hell is the kid flying and not just himself but their prisoner too?

“Stiles?!” Steve calls out in confusion as Agent Stilinski lands beside him dropping Loki roughly on the ground.

“Did you just fly down here?” Stark questions his younger brother in disbelief.

“I dare cousin. Yes, Tony I flew down here. You just witnessed it first hand with your own eyes”, Stiles sasses. “Are we done here?”

________________________________________

It’s just over an hour later when they actually get back to the helicarrier and are all seated around the conference table. Stiles gave all his team the silent treatment on the remainder of the ride back to base, instead choosing to meditate. Now though he joins them around the table sitting himself down beside Steve.

On the table before them they all watch Fury’s brief initial interaction with Loki as he is locked in a cell.

“Loki’s going to drag this one out. So Thor what’s his play?” Steve’s voice brings the young agent back to the present.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return I suspect for the Tesseract”, Thor explains what he knows in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“An army from outer space?” Steve says slowly trying to get the idea to sink in.

“So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for”, Banner comments.

“Selvig”, Thor repeats in confusion.

“He’s an astrophysicist”, Banner explains.

“He’s a friend”, Thor tells them.

“Loki’s got him under some kind of spell along with one of our own”, Natasha mumbles moodily. She doesn’t like sitting around doing nothing. They have Loki they should be getting answers.

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here”, Steve questions thinking about Loki’s tactics.

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag of cats. You can smell the crazy on him”, Banner says as he fiddles with the glasses in his hand.

“Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother”, Thor warns them.

“He killed 80 people in two days”, Natasha informs Thor with a raised eyebrow.

“He is adopted”, Thor adds to modify his earlier statement.

“I think its about the mechanics”, Banner suggests trying to steer them back to safer conversational waters. “Iridium…What does he need the Iridium for?”

“It’s a stabilizing agent”, Tony informs them as he enters with Stiles’ boss. He exchanges a few private words with the older man before turning back to rejoin their conversation to further explain himself. “It means the portal won’t collapse in on its self like it did at SHIELD.”

As he passes Thor, Tony taps the guys arm in a patronizing way, “No hard feelings Point break. You’ve got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants.”

Stiles tunes out for a moment as he makes sense of this new information. Even though he is lost in his own thoughts Stiles still notices his brother place a bug on one of the main consoles. He smirks to himself as Steve picks up the conversation. Good old Tony will always be Tony. Suspicious of any one in a position of power. “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

“He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier”, Banner answers.

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect”, Tony interjects.

“Well if he has done that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any rector on the planet”, Banner comments.

“Finally someone who speaks English”, Tony grins as he walks over to shake Banner’s hand.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve jokes not having understood most of what the two scientists are talking about.

“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collision is unparalleled. And I’m also a fan of the way when you get angry you turn into an enormous green rage monster”, Tony compliments.

“Thanks”, Bruce replies hesitantly.

“Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him”, Director Fury frowns as he arrives back on the bridge.

“Let’s start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon”, Steve suggest taking the topic back to Loki.

“I don’t know about that but it is powered by the cube”, Fury admits. “And I’d like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

“Monkeys? I do not understand”, Thor questions confused again.

“I do”, Steve exclaims gleefully. “I understood that reference.” Stiles reaches beside him and squeezes the guys shoulder in support just like Steve has already done for him.

“Um sir I might be able to explain how Loki turned Agent Barton and the others”, Stiles replies tensely. “I want you to hear this from me before rumors spread and you hear about it from someone else. First my last name is not Stilinski. It was at one point but I usually prefer to proudly bare my brother’s surname, Stark.”

“Stark?”, Fury repeats eyeing the engineer with his good eye.

“We can discuss later how you managed to recruit my younger brother before I even knew you existed”, Tony grumbles before he looks back meaningfully at Stiles. “I want to hear the other explanation as does Rogers and Romanoff I’d wager.”

“What other explanation? What else don’t I know?” Fury demands coolly.

“I’d wager the metal man is referring to how the young sorcerer called Loki and I cousins”, Thor said not realizing Fury was talking to his agent or the fact he just outed the kids magical talents.

“Explain”, Fury orders as he doesn’t take his eye of the young agent.

“My mother was pregnant when she married my father. She told him it was Howard Starks. Tony had this verified. However my mother wasn’t all the she appeared. She left me with very little and I remember even less except that she grew sick and died when I was young. One of the things she left me was a strange looking book on magic. A lot of it seems to have been written by her own hand. Upon touching the book my mind was flooded with information and memories from her life. Her name was Amora”, Stiles offers while he keeps his gaze on the table in front of him, his finger making shapes upon its surface.

“Amora!” Thor bellows happily. “I knew that harpie hadn’t died in the battle against Surtur. She always was too stubborn to die.”

“You know this woman?” Fury questions.

“On my world she is known as the Enchantress. She is an Asgardian whose magical prowess makes for a formidable opponent. Although her most dangerous ability was to magically seduce men with her voice. A single touch of her lips was said to be enough to enslave a man a decade”, Thor explains with glee. “She was my cousin which makes Agent Stark my second cousin, I believe.”

“Was she strong and fast like you?” Tony asks from behind Stiles.

“Of course”, Thor agrees. “Though she preferred to overwhelm her many enemies with her powers.”

“It was you that defended the old man in Stuttgart and protected the jet”, Natasha smirks at her fellow agent. Stiles smiles back sheepishly as he nods.

“Are you strong like other Asgardians?” Tony asks his brother. Stiles nods again as he glances around at the team. “Oh, you are so in trouble.”

“What? Why?” cries Stiles in alarm. What has he done wrong?

“You didn’t help build Stark tower at all and I didn’t ask because I assumed you were just a regular human. You could have at least offered to do some of the heavy lifting”, Tony smirks down at him.

“Hold up a minute. You said you might know how Loki brainwashed the SHIELD agents”, Steve reminds the group who all go quiet to let Stiles have the floor.

“As you’ve already heard my mother was something of a master manipulator. I think I understand how Loki might have done it and how to undo it if we can capture them”, Stiles muses. “Think of it this way; Loki has basically pushed a copy of his thoughts into the agents’ brains. They’re all operating on the same wavelength if you like. The agent is still in there too so the Loki inside that agent’s body has access to all their knowledge but not only that he has control of their bodies too. To him they’re nothing more than puppets. If I can sever the connection and force Loki out they’ll be back to their usual selves. They’ll probably be a few side effects though. I mean having a character like Loki inside your brain can’t be good for your mental health.”

“Is it safe?” Fury asks concerned for his agents’ health.

“It’s the safest method available. There are others but they’re not as safe. For example another way to return the agents to their normal state of mind would be temporarily shutting of the electric impulses in the entire brain”, Stiles explains. Tony and Banner both hissing at the suggestion and grimacing is enough of an indication for the team to know its not a good idea.

“They’d technically be brain dead for a minute”, Stiles continues. “The success rate is substantially lower. Plus given the fact I’ve never tried it I couldn’t guarantee it would work. I might end up killing the agents instead.”

“Right I think we’re done here. Shall we play Doctor?” Tony asks his fellow scientist and follows the man out when Banner begins to lead the way to the lab. Stiles catches the look Tony sends to him understanding the glare meaning *we’ll talk later*.

“Agent Romanoff, if you would be so kind as to show Captain Rogers and Thor to the cafeteria”, Fury suggests giving his agent a pointed look. Stiles takes a deep breath understanding he is in for it. Steve glances his way and tries to give him a reassuring smile as he stands to leave with Thor and Black Widow but Stiles can’t bring himself to smile back.

“Agent Stark, formerly Stilinski”, Director Fury begins in a small voice. “I promoted you to level 8 against my better judgement after both Agents Coulson and Hill insistent recommendations. I’m glad to see both of them were right.”

“Wh-what?! Ex-excuse me Sir, but that sounded like you just complemented me”, Stiles stammers in confusion. He can see Maria Hill and Phil Coulson exchanging satisfied looks behind their bosses back.

“I did. Just accept it because you won’t get another one. That’s two today”, Fury says with a small upturn dancing around his lips. “Congratulations for keeping two secrets so well hidden. I never thought I’d see the day one of my agents slipped something passed me. Now Agents Coulson and Hill I want you to update all the necessary files. Interview Agent Stark again. Start from the beginning.”

Stiles hears the two respond with an affirmation of, “Yes Sir.”

“Now I have other business to attend to”, Fury says standing. “Carry on.”

Stiles collapses onto the table in front of him the moment the director is out of sight. He bashes his head against the table a couple of times before looking up sheepishly at his fellow agents. “Umm I guess I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Stiles, first we need to change your employee records to reflect the new information. From this moment on you’ll be known as Agent Stark. I’ll get your new ID’s rushed through and the have all the retina scans, DNA scans modified within a day”, Coulson smiles at his young subordinate. “And can I just say I’m so glad that there is a least one Stark it’s a pleasure to work with.”

“I’ll second that”, Maria smiles at the young man sitting across from her. “As you know we’ve recently had to add the heading race in employee details. I’m gonna go ahead and put half human/half Asgardian. Are there any other details I should change before we move on to your abilities?”

Stiles blinks owlishly at the two agents across the table from him. Neither of them have batted an eye at him turning out to be a freak or even seem angry at him for lying to them. “Ah my blood group. Since I’m only half human blood transfers aren’t applicable anymore. For them to have any effect I’d need Asgardian blood. I’ll have some of my blood made available to SHIELD for medical purposes.”

“You already have blood in storage?” Coulson hums.

“Umm yeah. Since I discovered human blood has no effect I decided it might be best to have some ready for emergencies”, Stiles muses. “My Asgardian side helps me heal quickly though so I’ve never needed it.”

“What do you mean since you discovered?” Coulson asks.

“Well when I was younger my mother cast a dampening spell on me. It suppressed my Asgardian half so I was just a regular human. It wasn’t until my dad died and I found mom’s grimoire that I unlocked that other side of myself”, Stiles explains through pursed lips.

“Okay abilities. Give us the run down”, Hill instructs without looking up from her tablet PC.

“Enhanced strength, speed and durability. There is my magic obviously but my specialty’s include…” Stiles begins but finds himself unable to force the words from his lips.

“Stiles”, Maria giggles looking up at him through her lashes ignoring the bemused expression Phil is wearing beside her. “Your abilities are similar in most respects to your mother, right? Including their orientation?”

Stiles can’t help but turn bright red at the wording which is actually rather neutral which he is thankful for. “Yeah”, he manages to whisper. “Though it works on both genders, its potency is weaker against the ladies.”

“Oh”, Phil gasps quietly as he finally understands.

“There is also force fields, illusions, healing and I can project magical bolts of destructive force from my hands”, Stiles adds quickly trying to steer the conversation back to more comfortable waters. “From what I can gather from her grimoire she also developed a degree of control over time when she was at the peak of her power. The one time I tried to control time though it almost killed me. Its not something I’m interested in trying to develop any time soon.”

“Anything else we should note?” Maria asks looking into Stiles warm brown eyes.

“Well there is something else I’d like to share. Just between us. You know off the record and all”, Stiles replies hesitantly as he looks around for anyone that might be listening in. “I’m kind of empathic.”

“Empathic? You mean you can feel other’s emotions”, Coulson asks eagerly. He’s always known Stiles excelled at infiltration, but SHIELD is lacking good interrogators. His empathic abilities could be very useful in an interrogation room.

“Yeah. I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. It’s like trying to hear a single voice while at a concert though. They’re all muted until I focus on them”, Stiles nods.

“Why did you want this to stay off the record?” Hill questions him sensing he is trying to tell them more without actually saying it explicitly.

“A hypothetical scenario”, Stiles whispers. “Say one of my fellow agents develops feelings for another member of SHIELD. While they may not act any differently outwardly to hide the relationship they can’t alter their emotional state. While talking to anyone else they’ll register nothing but if they talk with that special someone… I can feel the spark of romance between them.”

Stiles looks back up having looked down at the table while he explained to see both of them are white faced. “I promise I’ll never say anything if I detect such feelings but I don’t want it listed as an ability because if SHIELD ever tried to order me to use it I’m pretty sure I’d risk insubordination. It would go against my morals to expose something so intimate and private.”

“S-so wh-why tell us then?” Maria coughs to try and cover her shaking voice.

“Agent Hill, ma’am”, Stiles fixes her with a stern gaze. “We’ve worked together for five years. I know both you and Agent Coulson are smart enough to understand why I’m telling you this.”

“Thank you, Stiles”, Phil smiles warmly at his subordinate as he places a reassuring hand on Maria’s shoulder. “It must have taken a lot of courage to tell us both something so private. I hope we’ll prove worth of your trust.”

“I have no doubts that you will”, Stiles nods briefly before he waits for Agent Hill to respond.

“Okay well I’ll make the changes to your files right away. Perhaps Agent Coulson would you mind taking Agent Stilinski… Stark I mean… would you take Agent Stark down to test the strength of his abilities?” Maria says deciding a professional approach is most appropriate at this time.

“I’d be honored”, Phil smiles as he stands and waits for the younger agent to wander over.

________________________________________

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I’m on my way. Send Thor as well”, Natasha’s voice comes through the SHIELD comm line just as Coulson and Stiles finish up recording a base line for his abilities.

“Head to the lab. I’ll report to the bridge”, Coulson orders as they pause at an intersecting corridor. Stiles hurries through the corridors arriving at the lab just in time to hear Natasha say, “Loki’s manipulating you.”

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?” Banner responds with almost a sneer.

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you”, Natasha reminds the doctor.

“Yes and I’m not leaving because you suddenly become a little twitchy. I want to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction”, Banner demands forcefully.

“Because of him”, Fury answers pointing to Thor.

“Me?”

“Last year Earth received a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we’re hopelessly and hilariously outgunned”, Fury explains.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet” Thor relies offended by the director’s insinuations.

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And you’re not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can’t be matched”, Director Fury clarifies, “Can’t be controlled.”

“Look you controlled the Cube?” Steve questions the man.

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It’s a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war”, Thor interrupts.

“A higher form?” Steve repeats.

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something”, Fury begins to try and explain.

“A nuclear deterrent. Cos that always calms everything down”, Tony sarks. Stiles can’t believe how heated this discussion is becoming. Why is everyone suddenly so riled up?

“Remind me how you made your fortune, Stark”, Fury barks turning to level him a glare.

“I’m sure if Stark still made weapons he’d be neck deep in this”, Steve comments off hand.

“Woah, hold on a minute. How is this suddenly about me?”

“I’m sorry… Isn’t everything?” Steve snaps.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this”, Thor scoffs.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury says angrily to the Asgardian.

“You treat you champions with such mistrust”, Thor says through gritted teeth.

“Are you boys really that naive?” Natasha interjects. “SHIELD monitors potential threats.”

“What and Captain America isn’t a threat?” Bruce huffs.

“We all are.”

“Wait you’re on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Tony asks mockingly.

“Stark so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…” Steve sighs.

“Threat. Verbal threat. I feel threatened”, Tony calls out loudly. Stiles clutches his head as the emotions in the room ramp up again. The volatility of them is giving him a headache. He almost misses the slight wave of magical energy that flows through the room. Of course, he doesn’t but he isn’t sure where it came from.

“Show some respect”, Steve tells Tony. Its all Stiles can do to follow their conversation. All the other occupants are involved in another conversation maybe two he doesn’t know he can’t focus enough.

“Respect what?” Tony taunts Steve.

“You speak of control yet you court chaos”, Thor says as Stiles zones back in. Something is wrong. There’s a ringing in his head and he’s find his focus slipping.

“That’s his MO. Isn’t it?” Banner asks condescendingly. “I mean what are we a team? No, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a ticking time bomb.”

“You need to step away”, Fury advises Banner.

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony sighs in vexation as he places a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“You know damn well why. Back off!” Steve reminds him as he shifts to remove the unwelcomed hand.

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me”, Tony sneers.

“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” Tony grins back arrogantly.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you”, Steve replies rather harshly. Stiles feels like he should defend his brother against the unjust accusation but he can’t even find enough focus to form a coherent thought let alone speak.

“I think I’d just cut the wire”, Tony responds coldly.

“Always a way out”, Steve smiles back but there’s no warmth behind it. This just isn’t like Steve. “You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero? Like you?” Tony responds scathingly. “You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Stiles instantly feels his mood shift. He no longer feels a need to defend his brother. After that scathing retort and the waves of pain coming off Steve Stiles wants to punch his brother right in his face. Ironically he is aware that all these volatile emotions are making him volatile and controlling himself is what leaves he barely able to function.

“Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds”, Steve replies in a very uncharacteristic fashion, at least if all Stiles research on the man is to be believed.

“You people are so petty and tiny”, Thor laughs watching the two step up to each other.

“Yeah this is a team”, Banner adds feeling compelled to add his own opinion. 

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner back to…” Fury begins to order his agent.

“To where? You already rented out my room”, Banner chides the director.

“The cell was just in case…”

“…Just in case you need to kill me. But you can’t. I know. I tried”, Banner growls out. Heavy silence accompanies the doc’s admission of attempted suicide. “I got low. I didn’t see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you had to go and drag me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?”

Stiles despite being almost incapacitated by the emotions that were now dying off sees the doctor reach behind him for something. When he sees what it was everything suddenly makes sense and Stiles can think clearly again. Calling on his magic Stiles readies it in his hands to use at a moments notice. He notices others shifting into defensive positions too.

“Doctor Banner, put down the scepter”, Steve cautions. Doctor Banner looks down to his hand in surprise before putting the scepter back. As the screen in the corner of the room goes off notifying them he has located the cube the doctor moves over and begins closing down the program.

“Sorry kids, seems you don’t get to see my party trick after all”, Banner says before he watches the program finalize and narrow down the location.

“You located the Tesseract?” Thor asks for clarification.

“I can get there fastest”, Tony calls out. Stiles chuckles lightly. If only that were true.

“The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it”, Thor says in his usual obnoxious attitude.

“You’re not going alone”, Steve reprimands the older Stark.

“You gonna stop me?” Tony asks slapping Steve’s hand away from his arm.

“Put on the suit. Let’s find out”, Steve replies firmly.

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man”, Tony smirks.

“Put on the suit”, Steve bites back.

“Oh my god”, Banner whispers as the program puts up the address just as a tremor rocks the entire ship.

Banner and Romanoff get dropped through the floor while, Steve and Tony are blasted back into the hallway. Fury and Thor end up blasted on top of Stiles in the other hallway.

Fury is up and demanding information immediately. “Agent Stark with me to the bridge”, Fury orders.

Stiles hurries along with the man to the bridge and waits for further instructions. Without warning Stiles suddenly collapses as white-hot rage stronger than anything he has ever felt enters his system. “Sir, I think the Hulk may be loose”, Stiles manages to breath. Stiles misses the next couple of moments as he tries to quell the storm of rage in his heart.

“GRENADE!” Hill’s voice breaks through to Stiles. Not having enough time to react Stiles is thrown across the room by the explosion from nearby. As Stiles recovers his wits the helicarrier begins to fall out of the sky.

“It was Agent Barton. He took out our systems. He’s heading for the detention level. Does anyone copy?” Fury’s voice comes down the comm line.

“This is Romanoff. I copy.”

Stiles quickly runs through the spells he knows wondering what he can do to help. Engine 3 is covered by his brother, so he’ll have faith Tony can get that back up and running but in case he can’t perhaps he should attend to engine one which is now in shutdown. Nodding along with his decision Stiles stalks forward to the nearest computer console and pushes his magic into the system.

“What are you doing Agent Stark?” Stiles hears Fury’s voice but ignores it in favor of concentrating his effort to get the engine back online. It takes him a moment but he finds the block Barton, Clint, put in the system. Dissolving it with his magic Stiles feels the engine starting up again. As he goes to pull out of the system Stiles senses the second block. It seems to be jamming their communications. This one is considerably more complex and takes him a couple of minutes to unravel. Even then Stiles can tell it will be a while before communications are fully operational again.

Engine 1 back online and communications re-established.

“Well done, Agent Stark”, Fury praises him again.

“That makes the third time today, Sir”, Stiles grins.

“Don’t get used to it. Good agents are hard to come by. Maybe we can make a good agent of you yet”, Fury replies with a small smile. “With me to the detention level.”

Stiles gasps as he enters the detention level. The Hulk cage has been ejected and his boss Phil Coulson lies dying on the floor.

“I’m sorry boss”, Phil coughs as blood leaks from the corner of his mouth. 

“There’ll be time for that later”, Fury tells his agent. “Eyes open. Stay awake.”

It doesn’t work. Phil dies before Stiles can even get close enough to begin an attempt to heal him. “Sir, I have an idea. Will you trust me?”

“Agent Stark”, Fury glances at his agent questioningly. After a moment of staring he nods. “Do whatever you can.”

“If this works I’m afraid I’ll be out of commission for several hours”, Stiles warns his boss as he gathers magical energy between his palms. This is the most complicated spell he has ever worked. The last time he cast it he’d felt like he was being ripped apart, dissolved in acid and burnt alive all at the same time. Stiles releases his hold on the magic as he pushes it into his superior’s body. At once he feels the burning in every fiber of his body. Stiles vision goes white as he hears a gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles groans as he wakes up. His head is killing him. What did he do get drunk last night? The turbulence in his stomach strengthens Stiles certainty that he went on an alcohol binge session last night. Probably with Barton and Romanoff again. That is until he hears a certain voice and everything comes flooding back.

“I thought you said you’d never attempt that kind of spell again?” Agent Phil Coulson’s voice speaks softly from beside him.

“Ah.. well you know me… never stick to my resolutions”, Stiles sasses even though it’s a struggle just to breath. Stiles decides in that instant that some deity must hate him as he starts coughing violently without end. Phil offers him sips of water until he manages to get it under control.

“You need your rest”, Phil chides his agent.

“Where is everyone else? Where are the Avengers?”

“Thor and Banner are MIA. Barton, Romanoff, the captain and your brother left about half an hour ago. No one knows where they went and the communications are still rebooting”, Coulson admits.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles coughs.

“You’re asking how I’m feeling?” Coulson smiles in amusement. “You’re the one that’s bed ridden.”

“And you’re the one that died”, Stiles replies without thinking before flinching. “Sorry about that. I could have put that better.”

“Its okay. Director Fury told me what happened. He also told me that the Avengers think I’m dead. They needed the push.”

Stiles nods even if he dislikes the tactic he can understand why it was done. He’d never do it. At least he doesn’t think he would. “I’ve got to go after them.”

“No way”, Phil shouts at him. “You’re off duty until your injuries heal.”

“If I can find out where they’ve gone I’m going. Nothing you can say will stop me”, Stiles levels his superior with a glare.

“Why are you so bloody stubborn?” Phil demands of him heatedly. “Don’t make me put you under arrest.”

“You wouldn’t like me any other way”, Stiles responds with a chuckle.

“How are you going to find out where they’re going?” Coulson asks curiously.

“That’s easy. Family perk. Where ever my brother goes Jarvis goes. SHIELD may not be able to hack in but Jarvis will tell me. All I got to do is ask”, Stiles grins. He’s glad to know he can still surprise his bosses every so often.

“You’ll be needing your Stark pad then?” Coulson asks as he leans over to grab the device for his subordinate.

Upon opening it and connecting himself to Stark Tower, Stiles opens the communication line. “Jarvis tell me where Tony is right now, please.”

**_Mr Stark is currently at the tower. The other Avengers are on route._ **

“New York is where it’s happening. Loki must be using the arc reactor to power the portal”, Stiles reasons out logically.

“Good to know”, Coulson nods. “You should rest.”

Stiles sighs as he ignores his boss. Focusing for a moment Stiles flushes a wave of his magic through his body. He hears the shocked gasp from Phil as he sits up.

“Can all Asgardians do that?”

“Nah. Mother developed the spell. It works by pulsing magic throughout the whole body causing the bodies cells to divide much quicker hence the healing rate increases. Without that spell I would have needed a day to recover. Now all I need is a little boost to my magical reserves and I’ll be good. And I know somewhere in New York that has just what I need”, Stiles grins.

“Tell Director one eye I’ll be in New York if he needs me”, Stiles offers over his shoulder as he opens a portal. Stepping through he closes it behind him quickly to stop Agent Coulson from following him through.

________________________________________

Stepping out his second portal Stiles sees all the Avengers have managed to gather in the city even the MIA ones. The only one missing is his brother but he knows he must be around here somewhere. “We could use a little worse”, Natasha admits to Bruce. Stiles has no idea what that is about but it’s not important right now.

“You weren’t trying to ditch me, were you?” Stiles grins as heads snap round in his direction.

“Stiles!” a number of voices cry out in relief.

“Stiles is here?!” Tony’s voice comes over the comm.

“Yeah he just arrived. So did Banner”, Steve replies.

“Excellent. Tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you”, Tony huffs as he appears a mile or so away with a giant space whale following him.

“Doctor Banner, now might be a really good time to get angry”, Steve suggests as the doc heads down the road towards the approaching alien.

“That’s my secret, Captain”, Banner smirks over his shoulder. “I’m always angry”, Banner adds as he starts hulking out. It’s timed so perfectly that the Hulk’s fist smashes straight into the creature’s face as he fully emerges. Stiles quickly raises his force fields around the Avengers on the ground as his brother’s rocket sends chunks of seared alien flesh in all directions.

“Call it Captain”, Tony says as they all see more of Loki’s alien army emerge from the portal.

“Alright. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. If anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash”, Steve starts giving out his instructions.

“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asks Tony.

“Better clench up Legolas” Tony replies grabbing the back of the archer’s suit as he hauls him up to the roof.

“Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up”, Steve continues in tactical mode. Steve turns to Natasha as Thor flies off. “You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…”

Steve waits for the Hulk to look at him. “Hulk… smash”, Steve confirms as he points upwards to the enemies. Stiles lets an amused smirk glide onto his face as the Hulk leaps away to start on his pounding of the enemy.

“Hope you haven’t forgotten about little old me”, Stiles teases the super soldier who looks over with an indescribable look on his face.

“You were injured. I really don’t think you should be here… but I’m not in a position to turn away a capable fighter. I’ll admit I haven’t had a chance to see you in combat, so I’ll let you decide how best you might help protect the city. I trust you”, Steve says slowly.

“Good choice Captain”, Stiles grins while he wonders what that look was about. He’ll have to work it out later. “Tony brother”, Stiles calls out through the comm line. “Leave the big bastards to me. I have an idea I want to try out on them.”

“Fine but you get killed I’m telling Cap”, Tony whines in a school boy tone.

“Deal. Cap I’ll remain here with you, but I’ll be fighting in the sky above you”, Stiles informs Steve before launching himself into the air.

“Damn that is impressive”, Steve whispers. Stiles ignores the impressed off hand comment not sure he was supposed to hear it as he heads straight at the nearest space whale. Channeling his magic to his hands Stiles builds up one of his bolts before launching it straight at the creature’s face. The thing opens wide to swallow it and Stiles grins as it hits something inside the creature. The creature jerks backwards and begins to dissolve.

“How did you do that?” Stiles hears Clint ask. Of course, Clint wasn’t around and evidently hasn’t been brought up to speed. Stiles heads over to the rooftop making himself eye level with the archer before he winks, “Magic.”

Speeding off through the sky, Stiles heads back towards the Captain seeing a large group trying to sneak up behind. Stiles lands pulsing a bolt into the ground beneath him. The energy changes into a wave and knocks back the group. The first to recover receives a bolt to the face but the second one is too close, so Stiles turns to some good old fist action to clear out the group. He ignores the crunches he hears of necks snapping from his enhanced punches. Spotting another whale making its way through the portal he flies off to deal with it.

This one doesn’t open its mouth like the last one so the bolt bounces of its armor. Stiles drops below the creature and slides his hands across the soft underbelly showing through the gaps. On each one he pulses a bolt. Behind him he hears the sound of blood gushing down out the holes in the creature that he creates. Before he even reaches the tail of the creature is falling out of the air dead. Stiles continues this pattern until he hears Natasha’s conversation with Steve.

“Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing unless we close that portal up there”, the assassin says wearily. She’s a spy not a soldier, this must be tiring for her.

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it”, Steve replies as he glances up at the portal. He understands her point but there isn’t anything they can do about it.

“Well, maybe it’s not about guns”, Natasha breaths.

“I concur Captain”, Stiles agrees as he lands beside them. “Perhaps inside of trying to destroy it we need to find some way to interrupt the power supply.”

“If you want to get up there, you’re going to need a ride”, Steve says to the red head as she forces herself to stand.

“Tasha, go I’ll stay and help Cap deal with these guys”, Stiles offers as he opens a portal. “This will take you to the roof.”

“Neat”, Natasha pats his arm in gratitude before walking through. Stiles closes it right behind her and readies a massive bolt of sizzling energy. Firing it at the approaching horde, at least half of the collapse as they start to dissolve. Acting on instinct Stiles raises a force field covering both himself and Steve just in time to stop the blast from one of the guns of the surviving creatures.

“Thanks”, Steve says gratefully. Damn this Agent is amazing. He’s always ready to act and he always know just what to do.

“No worries. I got your back”, Stiles exchanges a small grin. He begins launching bolt after bolt while dancing around the captain’s shield. Somehow despite them not having worked together more than a few minutes they are surprisingly well coordinated.

“Captain. They’ve cornered a lot of civilians in the bank on 4th and Madison”, comes Clint’s voice.

“Go. I’ll hold our position”, Stiles says before Steve can respond. Stiles senses Steve’s hesitation. The super soldier doesn’t want to leave him alone to fight the unending waves of creatures but someone needs to save the civilians and they’re stretched too thin as it is.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks.

“Get going already”, Stiles drawls in a bored tone teasing the blond.

“I’m on it”, Steve tells Agent Barton over the comm line before giving Stiles a reassuring smile and heading over to jump off the bridge. Steve barely has time comprehend the glowing portal before he falls through it and into the bank. Stiles wasn’t joking when he said he was looking out for him. The portal snaps close as he engages the enemies. Guess he’ll have to take the long route back.

Stiles goes back to the fight the moment he closes the portal behind Steve. Launching an engorged bolt skyward he takes out the space whale that was trying to get past his position. Ignoring the chunks of creature falling around him he switches back to his fists trying to conserve energy as this battle is starting to drain him. This is the most intense combat he has been an active part of. Steve returns moments later bringing a whole load more enemies with him. Slowly they are getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers as they begin to tire.

“I can close the portal. Can anyone hear me?” comes Natasha’s voice.

“Do it”, Steve urges her.

“No, wait!” Tony yells back. “I’ve got a nuke that’s going to blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it.”

“Tony!” Stiles yells out in alarm. His distraction earning him a solid metal plated fist to the face. Steve is there knocking the creature a way before it can hit Stiles again.

“Tony that’s a one-way trip”, he cautions the man while knowing someone has to do it or they all die. They watch while still fighting as Tony skims the Stark tower nudging the nuclear missile straight up and through the portal. They continue to fight for a moment more before all the chituari around them collapse. Huh guess they were receiving a really long-distance signal.

Steve and Thor share a look which Stiles doesn’t miss before Steve tells Natasha over the comm, “Close it.” When the hell did Thor join them?

Stiles seeing red punches Steve right in the jaw knocking the super soldier back into Thor as he launches himself into the air towards the shrinking portal. However he doesn’t get far before the god of Thunder’s arms close around him and they both tumble out of the sky.

“It had to be done”, Thor whispers to his younger cousin. Holding the small Earth male close he endures the beating of the fists upon his chest as he tries to escape.

“Son of a gun”, Steve chuckles looking up. Stiles follows his gaze and sees his brother slip back through the portal just before it snaps shut. Thor releases him and they both stand watching as Tony continues to fall.

“He’s not slowing down”, Thor comments stating the bleeding obvious as he swings his hammer around in preparation for his flight. Stiles pulls magic up to his hands and begins forming a force field around his brother before his cousin can take off. It strains him more than he cares to admit given the distance but Stiles sees his brother down safely to their feet. Hulk leaps down beside them. Looking down on the metal man on the floor.

Thor kneels down and grabs the face plate pulling it off so they can see if Tony is still breathing which he isn’t. “Hulk”, Stiles says fiercely. “Hulk help Stiles save Iron Man. Hulk give Stiles his hand.”

“What are you doing?” Steve asks from beside him. Stiles ignores him as he continues to stare at the Hulk. Slowly the Hulk offers his hand to the sorcerer. Stiles nods before performing a magic he hoped never to have to use. He siphons off a small amount of Hulk’s immense energy and channels it into his brother as healing magic.

Stiles collapses to his knees as the Hulk steps back before roaring at the young agent and snorting at him. “Sorry big guy”, Stiles apologizes. “But look… Hulk’s strength save Iron Man. Hulk did good.”

“Hulk did good”, the Hulk repeats obviously impressed with himself. Stiles is grateful because he had considered the Hulk might try to flatten him for what he did. Below the green giant Tony gasps as he finds himself awake.

“What happened? Please tell me no one kissed me”, Tony groans in pain. Steve chuckles as he rubs his aching jaw as he sighs tiredly, “We won.”

“We did?! Ah great. Good job guys. Lets just take a day off and not go in tomorrow”, Tony babbles from his position on the ground. “Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I want to try it.”

“We’re not done yet”, Thor reminds them killing the mood.

“Then shawarma?” Tony asks hopefully.

“Whatever you want Tony”, Stiles replies. “Hulk will you carry Iron Man?”

Hulk snorts and nods before picking up the metal man and cradling him in one arm like one might a baby or a stuffed teddy bear. Stiles can’t help but snicker as Tony demands to be put down. Sobering up he opens an extra large portal big enough for the Hulk to go through which leads straight to the tower and Loki. Thor and Steve move towards it but Stiles grabs Steve’s arm and holds him back.

“Look I wanted to say I’m sorry for before. I’m sorry I punched you”, Stiles apologizes as he indicates the purplish bruise developing on Steve’s face.

“It’s okay I understand”, Steve says placing his hands on the younger Stark’s shoulders forgiving the young agent. “I got to say though you’ve got one hell of a punch”, Steve adds as he moves his jaw and winces at the pain that shots through it.

“Here, let me”, Stiles says ignoring the stuttered denial of acceptance. Raising a glowing green hand Stiles heals the damage he did before cupping the super soldier’s cheek. “If it makes you feel better you can hit me.”

“What?! I wouldn’t do that!” Steve cries in alarm. “All is forgiven. Just don’t do it again. Unless I deserve it.”

“You never deserved it in the first place”, Stiles says sadly before he turns towards the portal and the waiting Avengers. He waits for Steve to join him before he closes the portal and they walk down the stairs to find Loki right where the Hulk left him after smashing him about like a rag doll.

“Why cousin you look a little out of sorts? Did the Hulk play too rough?” Stiles chuckles darkly as Loki glares at him with intent to kill.

“If it’s all the same. I’ll have that drink now”, Loki says looking over at Tony who is standing with a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to steady himself.

________________________________________

It’s the next afternoon just after midday when they meet to send Loki back. They all were ordered away last night after the debriefing, so they could sleep for a while. Stiles never slept though and he’s pretty sure Steve didn’t sleep much either, having found the blond super soldier in the communal area of the SHIELD rooms they were allocated. Stiles though he was told to rest choose to stay in the guest communal room performing his job as liaison against direct orders. They’d had a nice chat talking about what ever came to mind for a few hours before Stiles suggested Steve at least pretend he slept some.

Now Stiles is watching as Thor walks his brother across to the appointed spot for their journey back to Asgard. They’re taking the tesseract back with them so it’s safely out of human hands. Stiles isn’t sure how the world security council is going to like that that but it’s not his decision, thankfully. Banner and Tony stand there looking on no doubt wondering about the science of how the tesseract will take his cousins home. Clint and Romanoff are standing slightly further away. To the unobservant eye one might think they’re a couple in the throes of young love. It certainly looks like they’re flirting as Natasha stands on her tip toes to whisper something in Clint’s ear. Clint then giving Loki a smirk.

And then of course there is Steve. The blonde super soldier stands beside Stiles watching the event unfold with his hands in his pockets, standing at ease. Stiles can’t help appreciating that he looks just as handsome as the first time Stiles saw him two, maybe three days ago even with the small cuts and bruises. Stiles offered to heal them, but the lovable idiot claimed he wanted to wear his battle scars with pride. Stiles refuses to admit he felt a little flutter at that declaration. “So, what will you do now?” Stiles asks once Thor and Loki depart.

“I’m not sure. I’m still not sure where I fit in yet”, Steve admits honestly.

“You’ll work it out in time”, Stiles reassures him confidently. “Until then I’m sure SHIELD would be happy to offer you work.”

“After this whole alien army from space thing I think I might just take some time to catch up. Everyone’s been recommending movies, songs, TV shows they think I should watch. I don’t know I think a couple of days relaxing might not be the worst idea”, Steve hums almost hesitantly.

“Well if you find you need anything or you just want some company give us a ring. If SHIELD doesn’t have me on mission I’d be happy to help you catch up”, Stiles smiles happily.

“For real?” Steve asks almost instantly before blushing.

“For real”, Stiles affirms.

“What about you? What will you be doing?” Steve questions the agent as he looks down to hide his blush.

“No missions for at least four days”, Stiles sighs. “Director’s orders. I think Tony’s gonna rope me into helping rebuild Stark tower unless I find an excuse.”

“Tony”, Steve calls out suddenly as the older Stark and Bruce jump in the sports car Tony drove here.

“What’s up Cap?” Tony asks raising an eyebrow at the nervous looking soldier.

“You mind if I kidnap your brother for a day or two? He has a promise to keep. I need a genius for a couple of days to help me understand modern technology”, Steve mumbles before giving a bright smile.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with helping him escape renovation of the tower now would it?” Tony asks suspiciously, eyeing them both up.

“I’m offended you could even suggest a thing”, Stiles cries out in fake indignation. “I promised Steve some help after this whole mess.”

“Uh huh”, Tony’s lips twitch. “Fine I guess it’s okay by me. Bruce and I will be spending the next couple of days in the lab probably anyway. You have him back two days from now Captain. And I want him back in the same condition he is now. No rough housing, okay?”

“Tony, I suggest you leave now”, Stiles smiles sweetly in a voice like honey. “Otherwise you might find your smart ass and that nice car right there in the middle of the Indian ocean. I’ll be back when I’m back. Contact me if you need me.”

“Can you actually do that?” Tony wonders out loud before shaking his head at the raised eye brow on his brothers face.

“Would you like to find out?”

“I’d keep an eye on that one if I was you Captain”, Tony winks. “He’s a real troublemaker, I should know. After all he learnt from the best.”

“Go now!” Stiles growls before grabbing Steve’s arm and leading him back over to the super soldier’s motor bike. It’s a gorgeous bike; a red and black Harley Davidson. Steve jumps on and Stiles slides on behind wrapping his arms around the soldier’s waist.

“You should probably hold on tighter”, Steve smiles as he kick starts the engine.

“I’ll be fine. I didn’t want to hold on too tight”, Stiles whispers back with his mouth just behind Steve’s ear. He doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through the body in front of him. “Besides one of us can fly and open portals, but if you enjoy being held tighter I’ll oblige.”

Stiles chuckles in the soldier’s ear at the stuttering string of half formed words before settling in for a nice peaceful ride with one of the good guys in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for a fellow writer. I'd love to see a crossover story between MARVEL and Teen Wolf where Stiles is turned into a super soldier. If you pick up this idea please let me know so I can read your work. If no one picks it up I might get around to it eventually.


End file.
